Computing devices routinely employ techniques to identify the words spoken by a human user based on the various qualities of a received audio input. Such techniques are called speech recognition or automatic speech recognition (ASR). Speech recognition combined with natural language processing (NLP) techniques may allow a user to control a computing device to perform tasks based on the user's spoken commands. ASR and NLP may together be considered types of speech processing.